


Namekian Super (tumblr request)

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: I got a request for PiccoNail set in the Super timeline, So I decided to do it as a series of small one-shots. To start it off, Piccolo catches a bug off baby Pan, but his body reacts to it much more strongly than expected.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/gifts).



> So a few days ago I got an anon request on my main blog for a PiccoNail one-shot (or 'Mean and Green', as named by @agirlnameded). The request was that it's set in the Super timeline... well I got a few ideas pretty quick, and in the end I couldn't write everything into one fic because it would be too long, so I decided to do a few short scenes instead, all set within the DBS timeline. I'll work on them as fast as I can, but this is the starter. Nail appears in the same state he was on Namek, as requested. I hope you like it :D More coming soon!

“This looks great, Videl!”  
“Oh, thank you! But you have your wife to thank, really. She gave me the recipe.”  
“Well, make sure you use it a lot! This is a family recipe, and when Pan’s old enough I expect you to teach it to her the way I taught it to you.”  
“Alright…”

Piccolo half listened to the voices of the Son family as they all sat down to dinner, in Gohan and Videl’s house. They’d invited Piccolo to eat with them, along with Goku, Goten and Chichi… To be honest Piccolo didn’t really want to be here, but his presence meant a lot to Gohan so here he was. It wasn’t that he had any problem with the company, he just felt sick. He wasn’t in the mood to be around people, or make conversation. Piccolo could barely concentrate. He felt weak, and he had such a big headache… He’d never been sick before in his entire life, not once. Not before Pan was born. But babies caught so many illnesses, Piccolo could have guessed he was bound to catch one off her sooner or later… and now he had. It was horrible. Is this how humans felt multiple times a year? He’d rather die. Actually, he did feel like he was dying… Piccolo’s sickness had hit him late last night; he’d woken up with a fever, and he’d been getting worse throughout the day. He couldn’t meditate, which really pissed him off, and he could barely drink because his throat kept closing up, and couldn’t train without getting light-headed… ugh. This was hell. “Here.” Videl smiled, placing a bowl of food down in front of him. “Eat something. You’ll feel better.”  
“Piccolo, I wish you’d told me you were sick…” Gohan mumbled guiltily. “We could have cancelled.”  
“I’m fine.” Piccolo grunted, rubbing his forehead with his calloused fingertips.  
“It’s not good to be around babies if you’re sick.” Chichi scolded, shooting Piccolo a disapproving glare.  
“She was the one I caught it off!” Piccolo argued, and looked over at Pan who, after a couple of days of constant crying and puking, was looking much better. Hopefully it would only last a couple of days for Piccolo as well. He still couldn’t believe it. How had he managed to catch something off her? He was normally immune to all human viruses, but Pan seemed to have mutated this one into some sort of alien-attacking superbug. Maybe it was her saiyan DNA… it seemed to be capable of turning illnesses super saiyan as well. Humph. Still… Piccolo smiled slightly as he watched Pan in her high chair, happily gurgling away and playing with her spoon. He was glad she was better. 

He sighed, and closed his eyes. Okay… man up. This wasn’t so bad. Piccolo had been through worse than this. He took a small sip of water, and managed to put some of the food Videl had prepared into his mouth. He closed his eyes, trying his best not to puke as the taste hit his tongue. Actually… this was annoying. This food was delicious; ordinarily he’d enjoy it, but… right now he just wanted to spit it out. His throat had closed up again; it was making him gag.  
“Piccolo, you okay?” Goku questioned, watching as the namekian literally choked down his food. He was really struggling!  
“Y…” Piccolo tried to answer, but stopped when a wave of harsh, intense nausea overcame him. Oh, Kami… this couldn’t possibly be normal. He didn’t just feel sick, he felt like his organs were trying to come out! What the hell kind of virus was this? He felt hot, the feeling of nausea becoming worse by the second. He was going to puke… oh, Kami…  
“Piccolo!” Gohan gasped, his eyes widening. Piccolo had gone pale, so much so that he was almost white. He was shaking, and sweating all of a sudden… his ki was rising and falling, rapidly and unevenly as if he were losing control of his body – this was absolutely **not** a normal bug. “I think you should go to the hospital –”  
“I…” Piccolo choked, his eyes becoming unfocused. “I’m fine, I just need to…” He stood up and took a step towards the bathroom, when his feet gave way.  
“Piccolo!”

Gohan leapt of his chair, just in time to catch Piccolo and lower him to his knees. The others watched in concern as Piccolo trembled in Gohan’s arms, panting and sweating as if he were being attacked – it felt like that, to him. His entire body felt like it was on fire! He was losing control of himself. He gagged and retched involuntarily; he expected himself to puke but nothing came out. There was a ringing in his ears; he felt light-headed… Then he felt a large, thick heaviness rise up inside him… oh, crap. He wasn’t going to make it to the bathroom. His heart was racing; he knew he was going to puke – he was going to puke out his organs, the way it felt! Crap crap crap –  
“ _ **Argh**_!” Piccolo cried out as his jaw flung open, and he felt something… leave. It wasn’t through his mouth, though. Nothing came out of his mouth – nothing came out of anywhere, but that heaviness was suddenly gone. In one split second, he felt a thousand times lighter; the intense burning he’d felt all over his body was starting to cool down… and Piccolo thought that maybe he’d just gotten over his sickness. Maybe his body had finally fixed itself, and he’d go back to normal now. In hope, Piccolo turned his head towards the table, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment as he prepared to apologise to the guests for his display, when he noticed… they weren’t looking at him. They were looking past him, their eyes wide and their faces pale. What the hell…?  
“G-Goku…?” Chichi whimpered. “Who’s that…?”  
“Wh…?” Piccolo frowned in confusion, and moved his head to follow their gaze… _**Fuck**_!

Piccolo let out a sharp gasp, startled. There was… a guy there. Lying on the floor in front of Piccolo. He was unconscious. He was a namekian… a namekian. Piccolo stared in bewilderment at the man’s face, wondering why it looked so much like him. For a few seconds, his fuzzy, sickness-ridden mind thought he’d split himself in two, when he noticed the namekian’s clothing… No. This… this wasn’t Piccolo. He stared at the man for a few seconds more, his tired mind struggling to understand who, or what… then it hit him. This was… Nail. _Nail_. Of course it was! Piccolo recognised him – how could he forget? It was years ago, but… this was the person Piccolo had first fused with. Piccolo had found him, a bloody, dying mess back on Namek. Piccolo and Nail had fused in the last minutes of Nail’s life… Piccolo remembered it. Yeah, of course he remembered… and now here he was. This was Nail. Definitely. He was still bloody, but he was alive. He was breathing, slowly and shakily… He still had the exact same injuries he’d had on Namek; he was still covered in bruises, his blood spilling onto the carpet. Wha… what? Piccolo stared at the body in confusion, his weakened mind boggled. How…?  
“Who’s that?” Goten questioned, seemingly unfazed by the amount of blood and injuries that coated this new stranger.  
“Piccolo…” Gohan spoke quietly, his face pale as he stared at the unconscious namekian. “Isn’t that… Dende’s brother…?”  
“Mm…” Piccolo tried to talk, but he could only grunt before a wave of fatigue swept over him, making his entire body feel heavy. He tried to stay awake; he tried to focus… but even with his greatest efforts Piccolo couldn’t stop his eyelids falling down.  
“Picc – whoa!” Gohan gasped, catching Piccolo’s full weight as the namekian fell completely limp in his arms.  
“Is he okay?” Videl gasped, moving her eyes to Piccolo.

Gohan looked at the unconscious sick Piccolo, and then at the unconscious bloody Nail… and back at sick Piccolo again… and then he looked at Videl.  
“Doesn’t look like it.” Gohan answered honestly, while Pan continued to gurgle in her chair.


	2. Waking Up

Piccolo lay quietly, trying to stop his fever-ridden head exploding as he watched Nail sleep. He’d woken up himself about an hour ago. The last thing Piccolo remembered was being at Gohan’s house for dinner, and he was sick from a bug he’d caught from Pan. Then he’d felt weak… even weaker than he already was, and he thought he was going to puke… Then suddenly, he'd found Nail lying on the floor in front of him, unconscious and bloodied, and then… Piccolo had passed out, apparently. He didn’t remember anything after that. He didn’t even remember collapsing, but when he’d woken up Gohan had explained what had happened. He and Nail had defused, somehow. Bulma had come over when they were unconscious, to check on them. Her theory was that Piccolo’s immune system had attacked the virus – like it was supposed to, to be fair – but in doing so it had expelled Nail from Piccolo’s body as well. Actually, Bulma was surprised that Kami hadn’t come out with him, but with what little knowledge she had of namekian biology she had come to the conclusion that perhaps it was because Kami shared the same DNA as Piccolo’s father, so Piccolo's body didn’t recognise Kami as a foreign object. Either that, or Kami was too old and weak for Piccolo's immune system to consider him a big enough threat to expel. Either way, Nail was the only one here now. He was still unconscious.

They’d defused about three hours ago; Bulma had come by not long after. She was downstairs with the Sons. Piccolo had awoken an hour ago beside Nail, confused as hell. Gohan and Bulma had explained everything, and then Bulma had ordered him to come back up here and rest. Piccolo didn’t want to rest… but he needed to. He’d started by sitting on the bed beside Nail, but even that had become difficult after not too long. His head was killing him, and he felt so dizzy he couldn't sit up without swaying. So, eventually, Piccolo had been unable to do anything except lie down. He felt horrible. He felt so weak… even weaker than before. Nail’s power had left him, that much was obvious. Piccolo could tell – he was weaker because of the sickness, but even without that he could feel that his body wasn’t the same. It would never be the same, even after he got over this bug. He'd lost Nail's power forever; he would have to train hard to get his lessened body back to where it was… Piccolo wanted to start now, but his sick body wouldn’t allow it. He could barely stand. He had a headache. His throat was sore; he felt dizzy… and all this was made even worse because he no longer had Nail’s power to help him. This was horrific… 

Still, though… as bad as Piccolo felt, he could only imagine Nail would feel much worse. Bulma had checked him over, and done what she could. Then Dende had come by – he was downstairs now as well. He’d healed Nail’s injuries – injuries that Nail still had from his battle with Frieza. It was as if the past couple of decades hadn’t even happened for Nail; his body was exactly the same as when he’d fused with Piccolo. That was why Piccolo was dreading Nail waking up. He had no idea how Nail would react. Had he been conscious all this time? Did he know how much time had passed? Did he know what had happened to his family? To Dende, and to Planet Namek? Did he know his father was no longer around…? Even if his body was healed, Piccolo could only imagine what sort of troubled state Nail’s mind would be in. That was why he was resting in here, and not in one of the many spare rooms in Gohan’s house. He imagined Nail would wake up confused, and he wanted to be here to calm him down… or stop him blowing this place up, Piccolo had no idea what Nail’s response to confusion was. Either way, it seemed to make sense for Nail to see a face he recognised – and Piccolo’s had been the last face he’d seen, so everyone agreed maybe it would be less confusing for Nail if it was at least the same face he woke up to. Dende would probably make it worse – Dende had aged, after all. There was a chance that Nail knew all of this; there was a chance that Nail had been completely conscious and aware this entire time, and he wouldn't be at all confused or afraid when he woke up… but it was unlikely, everybody agreed, and in the likely scenario that Nail was completely clueless, having him greeted in a strange place by a brother who had suddenly aged almost twenty years seemed like a bad idea. 

Piccolo stared at Nail, watching through fuzzy, tired eyes as the other namekian slept. It was… odd. It was surreal, seeing Nail… Piccolo never thought he would see Nail again; he’d never even thought about him once all this time. To be honest, he’d assumed that Nail had slipped away into non-existence by now. To think that Nail had been alive within him all this time… it was… unsettling. Piccolo wasn’t sure how he felt about the separation. He missed the power – this sudden drop in strength was irritating to say the least, and it had made his sickness worse. Still, though… in a way, it felt like a good thing. Piccolo had been reluctant to fuse in the first place – both times. He just didn’t like the idea of not being himself… He’d been the dominant party in both of his fusions, but still… now that they were apart, it was like he was… ‘him’ again, whatever that was. Like he finally had control of his body again, and his mind. Not that he didn’t have control of it anyway… Piccolo hadn’t noticed anything about himself change in his fusions except his power. Others might have noticed he was a little calmer and wiser after Kami, but still… that was up for debate, as far as Piccolo was concerned. He didn’t think his fusions had affecting his personality at all. Now, though… now that they were separated again, Piccolo had a reluctance to re-fuse. He didn’t want to lose who he was! Even though he knew it didn’t make a difference… he just liked being him. Presumably Nail would feel the same. 

Piccolo flinched slightly when Nail started to stir. Crap. This was it. Hell… Piccolo wasn’t ready for this. He didn't have the mental energy for a big conversation; he was already regretted agreeing to stay in here with Nail alone. Couldn’t Dende do this? It was his brother! Or Gohan? It was Gohan’s bug-ridden brat that had started this whole thing off in the first place! … No, that wasn’t fair. Pan couldn’t help it if she – **fuck**! Piccolo’s eyes widened. Nail was opening his eyes.

Piccolo’s heart stopped. He stared at Nail, and Nail stared back at him… and Piccolo suddenly realised how close in proximity they were. This was awkward… Shit. What was he supposed to say? Piccolo had no idea, and every time he’d tried to plan it he’d lost concentration. He couldn’t think about anything right now; he could barely even drink. He was too sick to deal with even being alive. But… he had to. Nail was staring. No doubt confused. No doubt afraid, and wondering where his family were. It was up to Piccolo to tell him what had happened over the past seventeen years. So… battling through the dark haze of his sickness, Piccolo spoke.   
“Hey.” He mumbled. He then went quiet, and gave Nail a chance to respond, a chance to work out who he was… he hoped that Nail recognised him at least.   
“Hey.” Nail grunted. He sat up, and rubbed his head. “Jeez… Heh.” He sniggered a little, sleepily running his hands over his eyes. “I feel better.”   
“Yeah…” Piccolo answered, assuming Nail was talking about his lack of injuries. “Dende healed you.” “He’s pretty good at that.” Nail smiled. “But… actually, I meant you. You’re sick, Brother.”   
“What…?” Piccolo uttered. Wait… Piccolo frowned, his tired mind trying to decipher Nail’s perfectly simple word. Did he mean…?  
“It can’t be helped. I think you did catch it off Pan.” Nail said, and looked at Piccolo with a calm smile. “You should rest.”   
“You…” Piccolo mumbled, becoming more bewildered by the second. “You… know Pan…?”  
“Yeah.” Nail answered, flinching slightly in confusion. “Of course. You think I’ve been sleeping all this time? I mean…” He shrugged. “I have been sleeping, mostly. But I check in from time to time. It gets boring otherwise.”   
“Wait!” Piccolo sat up quickly, and immediately regretted it when a sharp, throbbing pain thundered through his skull. Oh… this was agony…  
“Whoa!”

Nail placed his hands on Piccolo’s shoulders, supporting him as he started to look dizzy. “No sudden movements. You’re sick. You got water fever.”   
“What…” Piccolo grunted, scrunching his eyes shut in an attempt to ease the heavy pain. “What’s water fever…?”  
“It’s what you get from drinking bad water.” Nail said. “It’s pretty common in babies. Guys our age don’t tend to get it… but I guess you never drank bad water as a kid.”   
“All I drank was bad water.” Piccolo mumbled, rubbing his aching head. “She’s just got a cold.”   
“A what?” Nail blinked, seemingly unfamiliar with this Earth concept… although it seemed to be the same sort of thing he was talking about.   
“A cold. A virus!” Piccolo growled. “Humans catch them. I’m normally immune, but I guess because she’s a saiyan - - wait.” Piccolo flinched, suddenly realising… what the fuck were they doing? Why the hell were they comparing sicknesses! Nail knew everything! “You’ve been awake all this time?” Piccolo cried, in as loud a voice he could manage with his sore throat. It wasn’t very loud…  
“Yeah.” Nail laughed. “You thought I wouldn’t know what was going on?”   
“I – I thought you’d stopped on Namek.” Piccolo answered. “I thought I’d have to explain the last two decades to you!”   
“Nah, you don’t.” Nail replied. “I know Namek blew up. I know my father died – peacefully, with all my brothers around him. I know they went to live on a new planet, and I know Dende stayed here.” He grinned. “But wow, imagine if I didn’t know any of that? That would be such a nightmare for you!”   
“Y-Yeah…” Piccolo choked, staring at Nail in bewilderment. He didn’t’ get this. He honestly hadn’t expected Nail to know everything – it was good that he did, and Piccolo hadn’t completely ruled it out as a possibility, but still… even assuming that Nail had been aware all this time, Piccolo wasn’t expecting him to be so calm. Why was he acting so calm…?  
“I’m just glad I’ve not got water fever anymore.” Nail said.   
“Will you stop calling it that?” Piccolo growled. “It’s a cold.”   
“Okay.” Nail said, getting off the bed. “Well… you should rest, Brother. It’s obvious you need some sleep. You stay here, and I’ll go and say hi to Dende.” He shot Piccolo a reassuring smile, and left the room, as if he was totally cool with everything that had just happened. Piccolo tried to go after him, but by the time he built up the energy he’d already collapsed onto the bed. Carelessly, and with the sudden attitude that Nail was no longer his problem, Piccolo gave in to his sickness and closed his eyes.


	3. Bed Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third Namekian Super instalment from that request. This one is very strongly influenced by a fic @agirlnameded wrote a while back, so she can take a lot of the credit for this. I tried to go a different way to make this one a bit more original though… but the request was for Ed’s Mean & Green specifically, so there’s only so much I can do with that ^_^’ I hope you don’t mind, Ed…  
> (the inspiration for this was http://demoniclovedbz.tumblr.com/post/160085257061/the-pair-acting-like-the-intimacy-they-shared-at)

It was the middle of the night, in Kami’s Lookout. Nail had been staying here, much to Dende’s delight. He’d only been here a couple of days, but Dende was noticeably happier already. Well… he had good reason to be. He’d just been reunited with the brother he thought he’d never seen again. They spent all day talking; Nail had been semi-conscious when he was fused with Piccolo, so he was already aware of most of the things that had gone on in Dende’s life, but he liked hearing Dende tell him about them all the same. Piccolo was usually around to help out with the storytelling… Actually, Nail seemed tense when he wasn’t around. He seemed on edge slightly, looking around and becoming visibly uncomfortable. He was fine with not talking to Piccolo; he didn’t even have to be in the same room as him. He just needed to be within a short radius, maybe a building apart at most, otherwise he became distressed. Everyone assumed it was the separation; he’d been one with Piccolo for so long that his body had become dependent on Piccolo’s presence. It was mostly psychological, but Bulma theorised that he also had a physical dependency on Piccolo as well. Nail seemed to stress more when Piccolo masked his ki; it was as if his body needed to sense it. Either way… whatever the cause of his ‘addiction’, it meant that since Nail’s arrival Piccolo hadn’t been able to spend much time on his own. It didn’t bother him, really. If he was meditating Nail would quietly meditate beside him, or read or something… regardless, he wouldn’t disturb Piccolo. Then when Piccolo wanted to train, Nail made a good sparring partner. So actually, Nail’s addiction to him worked out quite well.

Except… now. It was the middle of the night, and Piccolo was sleeping alone, in a separate room to Nail’s. It was the only time they were ever apart. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea though… Nail had only been around for two nights, and during the day he was perfectly happy for Piccolo to not actually be in the room with him, but both nights he’d slept alone, and Nail had looked like hell the day after. Piccolo didn’t understand it… but he had a feeling he was about to get told. He could sense Nail’s ki outside his bedroom door.   
“Piccolo…?” Nail’s voice came as a whisper from outside; it wouldn’t have been loud enough to wake Piccolo if he was still asleep. “Are you awake…?”  
“Yes.” Piccolo answered. He’d been woken by Nail’s ki, actually…  
“Can I come in?”   
“Sure.” Piccolo sighed. 

There was a click as Nail turned the handle, and a small beam of moonlight cast over him as he opened the door, making Piccolo semi-visible in the darkness. Nail struggled to see in the dark; his body wasn’t used to Earth’s lack of daylight yet. He also got tired easily, and he got thirsty quicker than he used to… all things that Dende had experienced to begin with, and Nail would adjust to eventually. Hopefully soon. 

Nail stood in the doorway of Piccolo’s room for a moment, and he timidly stepped inside.   
“Hi…” He uttered. He looked nervous. He was trembling, his body clearly under strain. “Listen, um…” Nail mumbled sheepishly, stepping towards Piccolo’s bed. “I… I’m not trying to hit on you or anything, but… can we sleep together?”   
“What?” Piccolo frowned.   
“I can’t sleep alone.” Nail said. “I just… look at me.” He sighed. “I’ve not slept a single night since I got here. I… I need you, Brother.” He cleared his throat, and ran a stressed hand over his moist head. He was sweating, like he was going through a drug withdrawal. “We don’t have to touch – I’ll sleep on the floor. I just…” He exhaled, his embarrassment growing. Even in the dim light, Piccolo could see Nail’s cheeks start to darken. This was awkward for him. “I can’t… be by myself. You know?” He looked at Piccolo. “Are you finding that as well?”   
“No.” Piccolo answered. “But… I’m still fused with Kami.” 

He noticed Nail’s face drop as he spoke those words; Nail was clearly embarrassed about this whole thing. Piccolo’s face softened. He hadn’t meant to make Nail feel self-conscious, or foolish… honestly, Piccolo could understand. Nail had been nothing more than a part of somebody’s subconscious for two decades, and before that he was living on his home planet surrounded by his family. Now… things were different. He was alone in a body, something he hadn’t felt for years. He was on a strange new planet, with nobody he knew except Dende, and Dende had changed so much he was bound to feel a little strange to Nail now. So… it was perfectly natural for him to feel… ‘alone’, or… a need for closeness, whatever this was. He would get used to it, eventually. Piccolo didn’t doubt that. So he decided to help Nail out, for now. “Also…” Piccolo smirked slightly, using playful insults to lighten Nail’s mood. “I’m not a pussy.”

Nail looked at him, somewhat taken aback, until he noticed the smirk on Piccolo’s face. He sniggered, and his tensed shoulders relaxed.   
“Whatever.” He replied. “Just… budge up.” He approached the bed, and climbed in when Piccolo moved to one side. Luckily there was enough room for both of them. Just about. Nail turned his back to Piccolo, staying as close to the edge as he could to avoid physical contact. “Don’t try anything.” He said.   
“I’m not the one that suggested this.” Piccolo replied. He closed, and settled down on his side on the bed. “Goodnight, Nail.”   
“Night.” Nail replied. “… Thanks.”   
“Don’t mention it.” Piccolo mumbled. “ _Seriously_.”

Nail just laughed.


	4. Tension

This was tense. It shouldn’t be. Piccolo and Nail had been sleeping together for a couple of weeks now – literally sleeping. Nail’s body was having difficulty adjusting to being apart from Piccolo’s, so it meant that he struggled to sleep alone… He was getting better. More often than not now he would fall asleep in Piccolo’s room, and then get up and go to his own halfway through the night. It hadn’t bothered Piccolo to begin with; he understood why Nail needed the company, and he’d been perfectly willing to comply. Recently, though… something had been happening. Piccolo had been enjoying Nail’s company more and more, to the point that he actually looked forward to their bedtime. That was wrong. He knew it was wrong. It was inappropriate, and stupid if nothing else. What was the point in feeling this way…? Nail didn’t feel the same, Piccolo was sure of it. He hadn’t said, and his behaviour around Piccolo hadn’t changed… If anything the fact that Nail could sleep by himself now was proof that he absolutely did **not** want to be sleeping with Piccolo. Still, though… there were feelings. In Piccolo. They were here, as real as Nail’s body… and Piccolo didn’t know how to make them go away.

So. This was tense. Them sleeping beside each other, Piccolo trying desperately not to touch Nail. They’d been careful not to touch each other at first, but eventually going to bed together had just been a normal thing, and so they didn’t particularly care if they made contact in their sleep. Obviously they didn’t do it on purpose, but they were comfortable enough that it wouldn’t really matter if it happened. That was before all this, though. That was before it did matter. It mattered a lot now, actually. To Piccolo, anyway. Nail probably still didn’t care, but for Piccolo… the thought of touching Nail had gone from awkward and not wanting to be touched because it was weird, to not really caring because they were just friends and Nail needed this and it meant nothing, to… now it meant everything. Now it was something Piccolo actually wanted, and that made it awkward again… because he was sure Nail didn’t want the same. So he lay in bed, his eyes open. He was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep. He was lying as close to the edge of the bed as he could, with his back to Nail, terrified in case Nail… shit. 

Piccolo’s body tensed as Nail turned in his sleep, and his hand found its way onto Piccolo’s side. Kami… this was killing him. Piccolo swallowed, and shrugged Nail off for what felt like the hundredth time that night. It worked for a moment… but the movement had caused Nail to stir once more, and he moved closer to Piccolo, leaning against Piccolo’s back. Why did he always do this? Nail must be the only namekian that felt the cold, because in his sleep he seemed to latch onto Piccolo in search of warmth. Or a subconscious need to be fused again, whatever…Piccolo scrunched his eyes shut, trying his best not to enjoy the warmth of Nail’s sleeping body against his. It was wrong… Nail didn’t even know what he was doing. This whole thing was inappropriate! 

Piccolo turned towards Nail, his cheeks darkening as the action put their faces close together. He swallowed once more, his heart racing. This was so intense… but it happened more often than Piccolo could cope with. If Nail didn’t learn to sleep still then he would have to stay in his own room, and if that made him suffer then tough. Piccolo couldn’t handle any more of this. It was agony. He gently placed his hand on Nail’s shoulder, and pushed him onto his back… Nail fell willingly, moving away from Piccolo’s rigid frame. Thank Kami. Piccolo sighed inwardly and lay on his back, preparing himself in case he had to reposition Nail again. This was ridiculous… it was every night. 

It didn’t take Nail long to move once more. He was a restless sleeper – what the hell kind of nightmares was he having to move so much in his sleep? Nail stretched out, sprawling himself in all directions like he owned the bed, and his hand found its way onto Piccolo’s face. That was just annoying. Jackass! 

Piccolo sighed loudly, frustrated, and took hold of Nail’s hand with the intention of moving it. It didn’t go as planned, though. He held onto Nail’s hand a little tighter than he should have, squeezing it a little too hard… and Nail’s reflex response was to squeeze back. Then, Piccolo froze. Kami… why did he like that so much? … This was wrong. It was so wrong. He couldn’t help it, though. He couldn’t help… enjoying it, for a few seconds. Just for a few seconds, Piccolo allowed them to lie in bed beside each other, holding hands… Kami, this was wrong. Piccolo knew it was wrong. It felt wrong! If Nail knew he was doing this, he’d go berserk. It was a break of trust. No. No, Piccolo was better than this. He wasn’t some creep that took advantage of people when they were sleeping. No. As nice as this was… No! 

Piccolo put Nail’s hand on his chest, and promptly withdraw his own to its place at his side. It would stay there for the rest of the night. He shouldn’t be touching Nail. He shouldn’t be letting Nail touch him. It was sick. He had more control than that. 

Piccolo closed his eyes, attempting to force himself to sleep before anything else happened. He tried, but he heard Nail moving again… Kami, no… why couldn’t he just keep still? What was wrong with him? Piccolo’s fingers curled as he felt Nail’s hand on his thigh. It was getting annoying now. He wasn’t spending all night throwing Nail away, he’d rather just kick him out of bed now! Actually that was a good idea – … what. 

Piccolo’s heart stopped. For a moment, his breathing ceased. Nail’s hand was moving up his thigh… That… that was unusual. That wasn’t normal sleep movements. Oh, Kami… No no no, this wasn’t happening. Piccolo swallowed nervously, and his heart went from being completely motionless to pounding wildly, as if it were in the middle of an attack. Nail’s hand was squeezing… He was awake. **Fuck**. 

Piccolo’s eyes snapped open, and he saw Nail gazing at him, with a sleepy expression upon his face. Sleepy… and curious.   
“You didn’t want to let go, did you…?” Nail uttered. Piccolo’s face darkened. Oh… Oh, _no_ … had Nail felt that? The excessive hand-holding? Piccolo didn’t realise he’d felt it… but the pressure on Nail’s hand had probably woken him up. Crap. Was Nail angry? Was that why he was doing this? Piccolo knew it had been bad of him. He’d known at the time, it shouldn’t have happened – and he was truly sorry. He’d broken Nail’s trust, and he felt awful about it…  
“Nail.” Piccolo breathed. “I – I’m sorry.”   
“Oh…” Nail seemed disappointed… “You don’t want this?”   
“What?” 

Piccolo’s eyes widened when Nail trailed his hand higher, between his legs… _wow_. He exhaled sharply, his breathing quickening. What… what was going on here…? It felt like Nail was… initiating something. That couldn’t be, couldn’t it…? It couldn’t – Nail didn’t – … fuck, what if Nail did? Piccolo had never thought of that… Crap! “N-Nail.” Piccolo stammered.   
“I’m awake now.” Nail said. “So… are we doing this or not?”   
“I – I don’t know what ‘this’ is.” Piccolo answered. 

His lips parted, and he held his breath as Nail crawled on top of him. _On top_ of him. Oh, Kami… no, this couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be. But somehow it was. Somehow Piccolo felt Nail’s weight on him, and he felt his own palms on Nail’s butt – why the hell had they gone there? Piccolo didn’t even like butts! Or he… he didn’t think so… Actually he had no idea how to be sexually attracted to someone, he’d never done it before! Was this normal? This wasn’t weird, was it? But then, what the hell would Nail know? He didn’t know what was normal on Earth. Well nor did Piccolo really, not when it came to this stuff, but still Nail didn’t have to know that –  
“Are you thinking?” Nail asked.   
“No.” Piccolo answered immediately, which only proved that he was lying. Nail chuckled, and pressed his forehead against Piccolo’s.   
“Good.” He purred into the darkness of the night. “Because I’m not.” 

He moved his hand back down to the space between Piccolo’s legs, and Piccolo didn’t really pay much attention to what happened after that.


	5. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t done Namekian Super for a while, so here you are! I was going to write a different scene, but then I figured I should do the morning after and the awkward telling Dende about it before anything else XD So, enjoy! And comments and reblogs are always wanted, thanks :p

It was the morning after the night before, and completely unaware of what had happened, Dende and Mr. Popo were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. When he’d first arrived on Earth Dende only drank water while Mr. Popo ate all sorts of odd-looking things. Eventually Dende had been brave enough to try some juice, then tea, and from there he’d had the odd nibble of some of the less intimidating looking food… Now he ate the odd thing here and there, but his diet still consisted mainly of juice, tea and flavoured water. Still, though… as someone who was now used to Earth’s cuisine, it had been funny for Dende to see Nail cautiously sniffing and licking the Lookout’s food before daring to eat a little. Nail was much braver than Dende though, Dende had to admit. He tried things much quicker than Dende had. Maybe he already knew about food from being fused with Piccolo. Either way, Nail was never late for breakfast – and neither was Piccolo… but this morning they were nowhere to be found. Dende would be concerned, but… he was sure Nail or Piccolo would tell him if anything was wrong. They’d been training quite late last night, so maybe they were just tired. Plus is was coming into winter, and Dende remembered how exhausted the lack of sunlight had made him at first. Maybe Nail needed more sleep, and Piccolo was just meditating in his room – he did that sometimes. So Dende sipped his tea peacefully, and made small talk with Mr. Popo, unaware of the awkward conversation Nail and Piccolo were having in their room.

xxx 

“So… what happens now?” Piccolo questioned, not looking at Nail as he sat stiffly on the bed. He was still in shock over last night. He’d barely slept. He’d never done anything like that before. He’d never had a desire to! But… for some reason, Nail… … and Nail felt the same, didn’t he? He’d been the one to initiate it. Piccolo had tried to have this conversation last night actually, after it was over… but Nail had told him to wait until morning, and just let them enjoy the moment. … Nail seemed to get to sleep pretty easily after that – Piccolo had no idea how he’d managed it. He’d been awake almost the entire night thinking about it! About how they’d… … and it was good thoughts – Piccolo had enjoyed it, but… there were nervous thoughts as well. Like… what the hell happens now?  
“Dunno.” Nail shrugged, in the middle of his usual morning stretches. He’d gotten out of bed like nothing had happened. He remembered it, right? Piccolo hadn’t imagined the whole thing? “I mean… I guess we could fuck again.” Wow. Okay. So he did remember it.

Piccolo’s cheeks turned violet, and he looked at Nail, immediately flustered.  
“Are you serious!” He choked.  
“Mm.” Nail mused. “Kind of. I’m not really horny, but –”  
“Nail, stop screwing around!” Piccolo barked. “This isn’t a game, okay? I – I’ve never done this before! I’ve never wanted to!”  
“And you think I have?” Nail frowned. “All I ever knew was my brothers – and I wasn’t attracted to any of them. This is new for me, too.”  
“So… why are you acting like it’s not a big deal?” Piccolo groaned, well and truly confused and disheartened by Nail’s apparent lack of concern.  
“Well… it’s not.” Nail said. “Not to me.”

He approached Piccolo, and sat beside him on the bed. “We get along, don’t we? We have a connection – maybe it’s because we were fused, or maybe we just naturally like each other… I don’t know. But, we like each other. And we’re both adults, and we’re not related…” He smiled a little. “Seems kind of natural for us to hook up. Don’t you think?” He looked at Piccolo, and for the first time he did look concerned. Slightly. His face was softened. “Unless… you don’t like me? I mean…” Nail’s antennae drooped a little, as if he were really disappointed. “Do you regret what happened?”  
“No!” Piccolo gasped. “I mean…” His face darkened even more, and he lowered his eyes. “I… I do like you – and I like what happened. I… I don’t regret it, but…” He cleared his throat, and looked into Nail’s eyes. “I don’t think you get it. I’ve never been in a relationship before – I’ve never done this! I don’t know how to.”  
“Well, me neither.” Nail replied. “Nobody does at first, do they? It’s something you just get used to. We’ll figure it out together, like all the other couples.” He pressed his forehead to Piccolo’s, and teasingly brushed their antennae together. “I mean… if you’ll give me a chance?” 

Piccolo paused, overcome with nerves. This was crazy… He liked Nail. He… felt things… around Nail, things that he’d never felt with anyone else before! Piccolo didn’t know what it was, whether it was physical attraction, or love, or both, or something else… He’d never felt those things before either, and he didn’t know how to identify them. But… whatever it was he had been feeling, he’d never expected Nail to feel the same. He’d never expected either of them to ever act on it, and the fact that they had last night, and Nail had initiated it… Well… it was weird to Piccolo. It was so strange, and so unfamiliar… and he wasn’t all that great with things that were unfamiliar, especially emotions. But… … regardless, last night had happened… and Piccolo would be lying to himself if he said he wouldn’t like it to happen again. So… if Nail was willing to at least try, and see how this worked out… maybe it would be stupid, and selfish of Piccolo to refuse.  
“… Alright.” Piccolo mumbled. “… Sure. Let’s… let’s see where this leads.”  
“Alright.” Nail smirked, his eyes twinkling in excitement. “Cool.” He planted a lip kiss on Piccolos antennae; last night Nail had learned that namekians who’d grown up on Earth kissed with their mouths. Nail had to admit, he’d found that experience pretty fun, especially when Piccolo got his teeth involved… it turned out that demon offspring liked to bite, and warrior namekians like Nail enjoyed it. 

Nail withdrew his lips, and tightened his own antennae around Piccolo’s, kissing him in the namekian way. “Hey…” Nail purred. “We got some time… you want to try again? Y’know… just to see if we still like it?”  
“Alright.” Piccolo smirked slightly, and the two of them fell back onto the bed.

xxx

Dende was starting to worry now. Nail and Piccolo were never this late getting up! They were okay, weren’t they? Dende was about to telepathically speak to his brother, just to check on him, when he heard the sound of two sets of footsteps, and Nail and Piccolo walked into the room.  
“Sorry, Guys!” Nail beamed, his face full of energy. Wow. Dende smiled a little. He looked like he’d had a good night’s sleep. “Hope we didn’t keep you waiting long.”  
“This is very unusual.” Mr. Popo commented, and moved his eyes to Piccolo. “You are usually very punctual getting up.”  
“Yeah… sorry about that.” Piccolo mumbled awkwardly, and took a seat at the breakfast table. “We were… busy.”

Dende frowned slightly, somewhat confused. Piccolo looked very uncomfortable. He was meekly sipping his water, not making eye contact with anyone… That wasn’t like him. What was wrong? Had something happened?  
“Is everything okay…?” Dende cautiously asked.  
“Hm? Oh.” Piccolo’s cheeks darkened, as he realised his behaviour was probably making Dende suspicious. “Fine.” He said, straightening up. He cleared his throat, and helped himself to some tea. “We’re just late getting up, that’s all.”  
“Well… to be fair, we woke up a while ago.” Nail said, casually pouring himself a drink while his lover sipped his tea. “We’ve just been having a morning fuck.”

_**Pff**_! In one loud, sudden movement all the tea and spit erupted from Piccolo’s mouth, coating his placemat. His hand clenched round his cup, shattering it immediately, his eyes bulging and wide. “They’re the best, apparently.” Nail shrugged, and smirked. “I think last night was better.”

Dende and Mr. Popo stared at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws, while Piccolo coughed and spluttered at Nail’s side, desperately trying to get his breath back so he could yell.  
“N…” Piccolo choked. “ _ **Nail**_!” He glared at his lover. “What the hell!”  
“Well – you said we should tell them.” Nail protested.  
“Not like that!” Piccolo yelled. “You can’t just – he’s the guardian of Earth! He’s your brother – oh…” Piccolo looked at his hand, noticing that it was empty, and there were shattered pieces of wet porcelain around him that hadn’t been there before. “S-Sorry, Dende… I broke your cup…”  
“It… it’s alright.” Dende mumbled, trembling slightly as he stared between the two. “I… I just…” He swallowed, his cheeks darkening as he struggled to find the words. This was… so awkward. Not that he wasn’t happy for them, if this was what they wanted, but… Piccolo was right. There were better ways to say it! “Um… good… good for you…?” He cleared his throat, and put his own drink down. “I… I didn’t realise you two… liked each other.”  
“Yeah, we do.” Nail smiled. “You’re happy for us, right Bro? If this is weird for you, we’ll end it. We both agreed.”  
“What – no!” Dende gasped, suddenly in favour of the relationship now that Nail had said that. No, that was crazy! They shouldn’t break up over him, if they liked each other! Dende wouldn’t let them! He’d never known Piccolo to like anyone before, so for him to – this must be something really special! “Please – I’m happy for you! I’m just surprised, but – if this is what you want…” He smiled. “Then, congratulations. I think you’d make a nice couple.”  
“Thanks, Brother.” Nail spoke sincerely. “I knew you’d understand.”  
“Y-Yeah…” Piccolo mumbled, and humbly looked at Dende. “It means a lot that you would approve. I know he’s your brother. So… thank you.”  
“Piccolo, it’s fine.” Dende laughed. “It’s just nice to see you with someone – both of you.”  
“Hm.”

Mr. Popo folded his arms, and gave Piccolo and Nail a disapproving look. “Being in a relationship is all well and good, but this is a sacred place. Kindly keep your pants on while you’re staying here. If you need to be intimate, there are plenty of hotels on the ground.”  
“Oh…” Piccolo went breathless, his face turning bright purple as he started to feel ashamed. Mr. Popo was right… this wasn’t the place for that! “U-Understood… Sorry.” He mumbled sheepishly. “It won’ happen again.”  
“Well, not here anyway.” Nail said, taking yet another casual sip of his tea. “But I’m sure it’ll happen again.”  
“ _Shut up_ …” Piccolo seethed, and shot his new lover a very stern glare.


	6. The Dirty Bit In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request I got a really long time ago… sorry it took so long OTL I hope it’s worth the wait. It’s basically Piccolo and Nail’s first time, between chapters 4 and 5, so they’re both pretty nervous and clueless and I hope that comes across. I tried my best ^_^’ I hope it’s okay.

Piccolo exhaled sharply, his throat turning dry. Nail’s hand was… on him. On his… intimate area. Kami… Kami!  
“N…” Piccolo attempted to speak to the being that was literally lying on top of him, in bed, in the middle of the night… What was happening? How had their platonic, normal bed sharing turned into… this? Whatever this was…?  
“Do you want me to stop…?” Nail asked cautiously, his hand trailing up Piccolo’s length. “I’m not hurting you, am I…?”  
“N…” Piccolo swallowed. “No.” He spoke hoarsely. “It… it doesn’t hurt. Uh…” He looked at Nail, ignoring the heat he could feel on his own cheeks. How deeply was he blushing? He must look a mess… He felt so awkward – so embarrassed. “What are we doing…?”  
“I didn’t really think about that.” Nail replied. “I just know that I want this, and I think you do as well… I figured we could work the details out afterwards.”  
“What!” Piccolo choked, his eyes widening. Why was he so calm? Nail didn’t seem nervous, or embarrassed, or awkward at all – had he done this before? Who with? “I – I don’t have any experience.”  
“Me neither.” Nail smiled.  
“So why are you acting like you do!” Piccolo barked, his cheeks burning even more. It felt like his face was about to explode!  
“I’ve spent years locked away, not being able to do or say the things I want to.” Nail spoke. His face softened slightly, and he offered a small smile. “I mean – I don’t hold that against you, but… now that I’m free, I just want to…” he laughed. “I guess I just want to do whatever I want, whenever I want it, and right now I want this.” He moved his free hand up to Piccolo’s head, to touch his antennae, while his other hand trailed down to Piccolo’s opening, softly stroking it through his gi.  
“A…” Piccolo uttered, his lips parting. That felt good… oh, Kami…  
“But… if you don’t,” Nail uttered. “We don’t have to. I guess I’m just… trying my luck here.”  
“Uh…”

Piccolo stared at Nail, his body tense. His heart was racing. He didn’t know what to do – he _did_ , he did want Nail. He wanted to… touch Nail. It was sick, and immature, but lately all Piccolo could think about was touching him. Touching him, and sleeping with him, and lying next to him in bed… Was that wrong? It had always felt wrong, and inappropriate, and stupid… but now he wasn’t so sure. Now it seemed like Nail wanted exactly the same thing. So… in this situation, what was he supposed to do? Piccolo hadn’t thought this far ahead – he’d never expected Nail to feel the same. He’d never expected Nail to want to touch him, or be near him – so he’d never even attempted to imagine what it would be like. He had enough self-control for that at least…   
“Piccolo?” Nail spoke cautiously, and steadily withdrew his hand. “If you’re not comfortable –”

He stopped, when Piccolo grabbed his hand, stopping it from moving away. Piccolo met his eyes, his breathing shaky. He swallowed, and slowly exhaled.   
“I…” Piccolo uttered. “I do… I – I won’t be very good…” He laughed a little, nervously. His cheeks flushed in shyness, and he tried his best to stay calm even though he wanted to scream. This was crazy… “But I… yeah. If… if you want this as well…”  
“I do.” Nail nodded. He paused for a moment, staring at Piccolo… if Piccolo didn’t know better, he’d say Nail looked nervous as well. Where had all that confidence gone? Wasn’t he expecting Piccolo to agree to this…? If he didn’t want to, then why had he even suggested it? Piccolo should end it. He thought that right away. He was morally obliged to end it. If Nail wasn’t comfortable with this, he shouldn’t have to –   
“Aaa…” Piccolo cried as Nail moved his lips to Piccolo’s neck, and kissed him. Okay… that felt… wow… “N…” Piccolo swallowed, and closed his eyes as Nail planted kisses along his skin. They felt warm, and soft… hell.   
“Am I doing it right…?” Nail questioned. “I never kissed with my mouth before…”  
“I… I wouldn’t know. It’s not like I have anything to compare it to.” Piccolo replied, swallowing again. His claws twitched as he gripped Nail’s butt, and he suddenly realised he still had a hand on him… and at some point it had been re-joined by his other hand. “But, uh… it… it’s nice.” He looked at Nail, and made the effort to smile slightly, in an attempt to calm them both. Nail looked unsure… which was sort of relieving. Piccolo felt a little less guilty for having no idea what he was doing; at least Nail didn’t have much of an idea either.

He cleared his throat, and trailed his hands up Nail’s back. He wasn’t sure if Nail would like that, but he’d seen human couples do this sometimes… not that he’d wanted to see it. Whenever two humans showed their affection in public, Piccolo looked away. He didn’t like to see it. The whole concept of sex and romance was foreign and bizarre to Piccolo, and not at all desirable… not until now, anyway. Now was… different. “How… how do you normally kiss?” Piccolo asked. “If it’s not with your mouth?”   
“We do it with our antennae.” Nail said. “I mean… it’s different – I never kissed my brothers the way I’d kiss you.” He blushed slightly, seeming shy all of a sudden. It was… kind of cute. Piccolo felt a light flutter in his heart, the kind he only felt when he was truly charmed. Nail looked cute like that… “Like, I’d never kiss them on their antennae. Just their cheek or something – like how Gohan does with Pan. He doesn’t touch her lips, right? It’s the same.”   
“Oh…” Piccolo uttered. “Well – we can do that, if you want. I… I am a namekian, right?”   
“Yeah, but you grew up on Earth.” Nail laughed. “I wouldn’t expect you to behave like one of us.”   
“But I am one of you!” Piccolo frowned. “So we should – I mean… … we could try both?” He looked away, disturbed by the heat he could feel on his cheeks. This was getting more awkward… “If… if you still want to do this…”  
“Yeah, okay.” Nail’s voice came from above him.

Piccolo’s eyes widened, when he suddenly felt something light brush against his antennae. He moved his gaze to Nail, to see that their antennae were connected, Nail’s lightly touching his… … It tickled. “Is that… okay?” Nail asked.   
“Um…” Piccolo swallowed. “Yeah… it’s fine – it’s nice.” He closed his eyes, and attempted to return the touch. He pushed his antennae clumsily against Nail’s, his forehead tingling at the contact. Then he felt a calloused hand on his face, and Nail’s grip on his antennae tightened. It hurt slightly, but it felt… good. Piccolo’s skull started to feel warm and fuzzy, right down to his throat. Like he was getting massaged. He leaned into the kiss, his hands gripping Nail’s back as the warmth engulfed him, hot sparks shooting down his antennae… wow. Their breathing turned heavy; Nail’s hand began to massage Piccolo’s throat, and Piccolo felt like he should do something in return. He stroked Nail’s back, reassured by the soft humming that escape Nail’s throat. Was he doing it right…?

Piccolo started to panic when Nail pulled away. He looked at him, immediately assuming he’d done something wrong. Shit! Maybe he’d squeezed his antennae too tight, or maybe Nail didn’t like having his back rubbed… was that taboo in namekian culture? Had Piccolo offended him? Piccolo looked up at Nail worriedly, and Nail stared back, the pair of them breathing slightly heavier than before. Then Nail smiled.   
“How was that?” He asked. “That was my first ever kiss. Did I do it okay?”   
“Uh… y-yeah.” Piccolo mumbled, his cheeks darkening once more. “It... it was nice – did you like it?”   
“Yeah.” Nail nodded. “So… do you want to try it your way, or…?”  
“Heh. My way?” Piccolo smiled sheepishly. “You made it sound like I have a clue what I’m doing.”   
“Heh. Don’t worry, you’re about the same as me.” Nail smirked back. “Humans put their mouths together, right?”   
“Yeah – but it seems kind of unhygienic…” Piccolo admitted. “Let’s just… stick with the antennae stuff.”   
“No, I want to try.” Nail frowned. “There must be something good about it, right?”

Piccolo paused. Well, Nail had a point. If humans enjoyed doing it then there must be something… but then again, humans enjoyed doing all sorts of things that Piccolo didn’t like or understand. But… Nail was staring at him. He seemed so keen to try it… So, against his better judgement, Piccolo reluctantly gave in.   
“Okay.” He said. “Fine, let’s… let’s do it.”   
“Alright.”

Nail looked down at Piccolo’s lips, and leaned in… and then Piccolo found his mouth against Nail’s. Hm… actually, this wasn’t too bad. Nail’s lips were warm, and moist… It wasn’t unpleasant. Piccolo wasn’t really sure what to do next, though. Sometimes he’d seen humans open their mouths and touch tongues – but it had always looked bizarre to Piccolo, like they were trying to devour each other. Would Nail like that…?

Nail pulled away, seeming confused. “Is that it?” He asked. “Did I do it right?”   
“Yeah – you were fine.” Piccolo answered. “That was nice.”   
“So… do we just hold our lips together for a while…?” Nail didn’t seem impressed. “No offence, but it’ll probably get boring.”   
“Well, uh… I… I’m no expert…” Piccolo cleared his throat. Why was he even telling Nail this…? Honestly, he didn’t even really want to do it. It seemed… invasive. “But uh… sometimes humans, they… they touch tongues.”   
“Tongues?” Nail looked at him. “Like this?” He stuck out his tongue, and moved near Piccolo.   
“No!” Piccolo blushed, turning his head away and causing Nail’s tongue to catch his cheek. It felt warm… “They… they have their lips together still, but they… they open their mouths.”   
“Oh.” Nail uttered.

He looked at Piccolo curiously. It sounded kind of weird… but Nail wanted to try it. It was weird in an exciting kind of way. “Well then, let’s do that. If you’re comfortable with it?”   
“Well…” Piccolo turned his head back, and looked at Nail awkwardly. “I suppose… if you are…?”

His heart was racing. This felt so awkward, and embarrassing! They shouldn’t even be doing this, should they? But… a part of him wanted to, Piccolo had to admit. As strange and frankly disgusting as kissing had seemed to Piccolo before… it didn’t feel that way with Nail. With Nail… he wanted to try it, especially if Nail wanted to as well. “Okay.” He cleared his throat. “Let’s do it…”  
“Okay…”

Nail leaned in again, and placed his lips against Piccolo’s once more. They held their lips together for a moment, until they were both comfortable… Then Nail slowly opened his mouth, and pushed out his tongue. Piccolo felt his cheeks burning as Nail’s tongue entered his mouth. It met with his own, and they grazed along each other. It was… nice. It felt intimate. Very intimate…

Piccolo’s grip on Nail tightened, and he trailed his firm grip up Nail’s back just as Nail locked their antennae together. Nail seemed to be enjoying himself. He keenly ran his tongue all over Piccolo’s mouth, along his gums and his fangs… Piccolo tried to do the same. The sharpness of Nail’s fangs poked at his tongue, which felt really good actually. It was exciting; Piccolo felt a sharp spark in his heart and a warm tingling in his skin. And with Nail’s hot, moist lips holding them together… Piccolo couldn’t help a small moan escape his throat. Immediately he felt embarrassed, until he felt Nail smile against him, and he heard Nail moan back… and then he reluctantly pulled away.

Nail stared down at Piccolo, his lips still slightly parted. “That…” He swallowed. “That was good.”   
“Y-Yeah…” Piccolo mumbled.   
“Should we do it again?” Nail grinned playfully, his eyes lighting up with excitement.   
“Alright.” Piccolo laughed a little, and entered into another deep kiss. He felt much more relaxed this time, enough to cup the back of Nail’s head and pull him into the kiss. He was a little forceful, firmly pushing his tongue into Nail’s mouth, but Nail didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to like it. He moaned gratefully, and ran his hand up Piccolo’s thigh… towards his belt…

Startled, Piccolo pulled away, and looked at Nail. “What… what we doing?” He stammered.   
“What I’m doing is getting a boner.” Nail replied, causing Piccolo’s face to turn violet. Actually, now that Nail pointed it out, Piccolo could feel it against him… and his own parts felt a little different to usual as well… “I mean… we don’t have to, but…” Nail bit his lip, and trailed his finger along the base of Piccolo’s antenna, causing him to shudder slightly. “You know… while we’re here…”  
“… Yeah.” Piccolo swallowed, and nodded a little. He was a little scared. Not of Nail hurting him or anything like that, but… the intimacy. He never thought he would do this… He never thought he would want to do this, and now it was suddenly happening. But… he wanted to. He tried not to, but he did. He was attracted to Nail, for some reason. He’d enjoyed kissing him, for some reason… He’d enjoyed being in his company, and he was enjoying… this. Having nail on top of him, and touching him… Piccolo was scared, but mostly he just didn’t want this to end. He had the strongest, most unusual desire to not say no…

He held his breath, and Nail ran his hand along Piccolo’s clothed organ. Piccolo exhaled sharply, before holding his breath again when Nail loosened his belt. He placed his hand on Piccolo’s stomach, and slid it down underneath the fabric of his clothing. Piccolo quivered as Nail touched it. He’d never been touched there before. His instinct was to tense up, which caused Nail to stop.   
“Is this okay?” Nail asked cautiously, ready to withdraw his hand at any moment.   
“Y-Yeah.” Piccolo nodded shakily. “Don’t, uh… don’t worry. I’m fine.”   
“Alright.” Nail smiled a little, and sat up in bed. 

Piccolo watched as the duvet slid off his back, and he positioned himself above Piccolo. He placed his hands on the top of Piccolo’s belt, and slid his pants down, exposing Piccolo’s hardened organ. Then he stared at it for a moment… a long moment. Piccolo began to feel nervous.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked, quickly becoming overcome by an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and humiliation. He felt so exposed… why wasn’t Nail’s out as well?   
“Are you bigger than me?” Nail questioned, staring at Piccolo’s length.   
“I – I have no idea!” Piccolo barked, his face turning so dark the blush reached his ears. What? Seriously? What the hell kind of question was that? Why was that his only concern right now? This was humiliating!

Nail shrugged, and calmly lowered his pants to expose his own organ. He held it in his hand, as if showing it to Piccolo as he looked between them.   
“I think they’re about the same actually…”  
“So what if they are?” Piccolo snapped. “Who cares!” This was unbelievable. He’d never felt so awkward in his life! This was a situation he had never, _ever_ thought he would be in. He’d never even thought he would ever be intimidate with anyone, and certainly not another namekian, and certainly not - - comparing! Who does that?   
“Alright.” Nail laughed. “I’ve just never seen somebody’s else’s erection before – I’m curious. Aren’t you?”   
“ _No_!” Piccolo snarled, glaring at him. This was a bad idea… Nail was treating it as some big joke – this wasn’t a joke! Not to Piccolo, anyway. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this –”  
“No.”

Nail placed his hands on Piccolo’s hips, stopping him from rolling onto his front. He looked at Piccolo apologetically, and sighed. “Sorry… I guess I’m just nervous. I never did this before…” He lowered his eyes, a small blush forming on his cheeks. “I didn’t think it would be this difficult… it never seemed like a big deal…”  
“It is a big deal.” Piccolo stated. “We’re losing our virginity. That’s a big deal for me anyway.”   
“Yeah…” Nail mumbled. He looked at Piccolo, and smiled slightly. “Me too.”

He leaned down, and brushed his antennae against Piccolo’s, planting a soft kiss on Piccolo’s lips. “I’m sorry. Do you want to stop…?”  
“… No.” Piccolo mumbled. He sighed, his anger subsiding a little… Nail wasn’t kidding around. He was just as nervous as Piccolo, but his way to deal with his nerves was to make jokes. Okay… Well, that was acceptable, Piccolo supposed… It wasn’t how Piccolo would react – actually it seemed stupid… But, okay. If that was how Nail dealt with it… Piccolo was just glad he wasn’t the only one taking this seriously.   
“Okay.” Nail smiled against his lips. “So… let me take the lead. I’ve always wanted to do this.”   
“Alright.” Piccolo laughed a little. He was relieved, if nothing else. He really didn’t know what to do; it was a heavy weight off his mind to know that Nail was going to take control. If Piccolo just observed him, he could do the same things himself next time… If there was a next time. Would there be a next time? Was this just a one-time… thing…?

Piccolo closed his eyes and exhaled as a soft, warm tingling struck his neck. Nail’s lips… Wow, they felt good… Piccolo swallowed, his fingers curling a little as Nail planted soft kisses along his throat. How did he know to do that…? Kami, that was nice… How did he know it would be nice…? Piccolo moaned softly, almost purring at the soft tingling on his skin. Nail’s lips moved lower, down Piccolo’s body. They travelled down his throat, down his chest, down his stomach… Piccolo tensed as they got closer. Nail was running out of places to go… “Uh…” Piccolo grunted, his cheeks burning when he felt Nail’s lips drawing nearer to his length. What would it feel like…? It wouldn’t hurt, would it…?   
“You okay…?” Nail’s voice rippled against Piccolo’s skin, causing him to quiver slightly. It felt nice…  
“Y…” Piccolo choked. “Yeah…” Don’t stop, he wanted to say. He was so nervous, even a little scared… but he didn’t want Nail to stop. He felt kind of dirty, but he wanted Nail to touch him. Even if it hurt, or felt strange… he wanted to be intimate.

Nail planted a soft kiss at the top of Piccolo’s groin, in an attempt to calm him. It didn’t calm him; it just made him tense more, in anticipation of what was about to come. Heh. Nail smiled a little, charmed by Piccolo’s nerves. He found it cute, and reassuring. He moved his hand up to place it on Piccolo’s thigh, and he squeezed him as he opened his mouth. He lowered his lips to Piccolo’s length, and took it in.

Piccolo bit his lip, his claws digging into the bedsheets as he felt the hot moistness of Nail’s mouth around him. Kami… Kami, that was good… and fucking eye-opening! It all seemed so real now. What the hell were they doing? Was this really okay to do? In the Lookout? Would Dende mind? Nail was his brother… And this was a holy place, and they were – sinning! “Mm!” Piccolo grunted, unable to stop himself making a noise as Nail’s lips moved up and down his length. Actually, it was suddenly hard to think about what they were doing; the more Nail moved the more Piccolo found himself in a thoughtless fuzzy haze. He liked this… Piccolo liked it; it felt so warm and… tingling, sort of. There were sparks, but… soft sparks – like a massage, but more intense. Piccolo had never felt this way before. It was elation, travelling up his body. Even though Nail’s mouth was only on one part of him, he felt good and warm everywhere. Was this normal…? Was this why humans did it so often, even when they didn’t want to make a child? Piccolo had never understood it before, but… now he sort of did. He arched his back under Nail, his lips parted as he breathed shakily under Nail’s mouth. Oh, hell…  
“Is it okay?” Nail stopped briefly to ask the question, and Piccolo hissed in response.   
“Yes!” He practically snarled, impatiently although he really didn’t mean to. He flinched slightly when he caught himself, and began to feel hot in embarrassment. That was rude… “S-Sorry…” Piccolo mumbled guiltily, and shot Nail an apologetic glance. “It’s… it’s fine.”   
“Good.” Nail smirked. He was amused, actually. It was good to know he was so satisfying. He squeezed Piccolo’s thigh once more, and put his mouth back around Piccolo’s length.

He slid his lips up and down it, and played with it with his tongue. He didn’t really know what he was doing… Nail had never done this before, but he’d used his own hand on himself so he tried to simulate that. He listened to Piccolo’s body. Piccolo wasn’t making much noise, maybe out of shyness, but his breathing changed. His back arched, and his hands gripped the bed… Nail tried to concentrate on Piccolo’s movements, to see if he was doing this right. He seemed to be. Nail picked up the pace as Piccolo’s breathing turned deeper, accompanied by soft moans. This felt good for him… for both of them, actually. Nail had never realised before, but he had a bundle of nerves at the back of his throat. He pushed his mouth down onto Piccolo, trying to take in enough to strike them. He felt a warm tingling in his neck every time Piccolo touched him, a warmth that travelled up his skull and made him feel like he was being kissed all over again. It was good… Actually, Nail got a little carried away. He pushed Piccolo into him, harder and faster, his tongue gliding all over his length, his skull warm and fuzzy from the stimulation. Nail barely even noticed when Piccolo’s seed spilt inside his mouth. He swallowed it without thinking, his distracted mind assuming it was just saliva. Then Piccolo’s voice broke him out of his trance.   
“N-Nail!” Piccolo gasped, pulling away from Nail’s lips. It started to hurt…  
“Hm?” Nail looked at him, and suddenly he came to his senses. Oh… right. Piccolo was done. … Whoops. “… Sorry.”

Nail pulled his mouth away from Piccolo’s organ, and looked at him sheepishly. “I uh… got kind of into it.”   
“Heh.” Piccolo smiled slightly. “Yeah… I noticed.”   
“Did I hurt you?” Nail asked. He wasn’t sure if mouth stimulation was the same, but he knew that if he continued to use his hand after his climax, it could feel uncomfortable. Sometimes even painful. He hadn’t just done that to Piccolo, had he…? Had he ruined his first time…?  
“Don’t worry about it.” Piccolo said. “… It was nice.”

He looked away awkwardly, unsure of what to do. What did people do at this point? Did they just go back to sleep, or hug or something…? “So…” Piccolo cleared his throat. “What now…?”  
“Uh…” Nail laughed slightly. “Well… I know you finished, but I’m still hard as hell.” He pointed to his own organ. “See?”   
“Oh!” Piccolo gasped, a wave of guilt overcoming him. How selfish of him! Nail hadn’t even - - and Piccolo hadn’t noticed. He’d been so wrapped up in his own feelings – Nail must think he was suck a jerk! “Sorry!” He sat up eagerly, keen to make it right. “Do you want me to do that to you?”   
“I’d like you to eventually…” Nail answered. “But… actually, I kind of want to have sex.”   
“Sex?” Piccolo looked at him.   
“Yeah.” Nail place his hand on Piccolo’s thigh, stroking him. “Is that okay…? I think you earthlings say it as…” His eyes lit up, and a playful grin formed upon his face. “I want to bang you.”   
“Oh my god…” Piccolo looked away in embarrassment, and he felt even more awkward at the sound of Nail laughing. This whole thing was bizarre! The thought of Nail having sex with him… Piccolo didn’t know much about sex, but he knew the basics. Nail would put his penis inside Piccolo… it sounded painful, to be honest. But… a part of Piccolo wanted it. He wanted the intimacy, and he wanted to pleasure Nail the way Nail had pleasured him, and he wanted Nail to touch him… intimately. He wanted it a lot, actually. Enough for him to quickly look back at Nail, and nod. “Sure.” He said. “I mean – I don’t know how to…”  
“Me neither.” Nail shrugged. “I probably won’t be very good.”   
“Well I’m sure I’ll be worse…” Piccolo mumbled.   
“Nah, all you have to do is lie there.” Nail said. “This is all on me.”   
“Are you sure that’s okay…?” Piccolo questioned. “You’ve done a lot of the work so far.”   
“Heh.” Nail smiled, and pressed his forehead to Piccolo’s. “Yeah… it’s okay.” He purred. “This was my idea, right? I want to.”   
“A… alright…” Piccolo answered shyly, and cleared his throat. “Well… I – I should take off my pants…”  
“That would help.” Nail giggled.

Piccolo didn’t answer; he was too embarrassed. He lay back down and slipped his belt and pants completely off, dropping them to the floor. Then he lay there and looked up at Nail, unsure of what to do next.   
“So… uh…” Piccolo cleared his throat again, and looked away. “Do you want to… put it in?”   
“Are you wet?” Nail questioned.   
“I… I don’t know…?” What did that mean? Like lubrication…? Piccolo wasn’t sure. But from what little he knew of sex, the female would get wet if she was aroused, wouldn’t she…? Piccolo wanted this, and he certainly felt what he believed to be a physical desire… so presumably…? “I think so…?”   
“Okay, well… I don’t know how to tell.” Nail admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I never really played with mine much… it kind of hurts with claws.”   
“Okay so – don’t use your claws.” Piccolo answered gruffly.   
“I wasn’t going to!” Nail insisted. “Um… okay, well… put your legs apart, and tell me if it hurts too much.”   
“Okay.” Piccolo kept his response short, feeling embarrassed and awkward again. 

He parted his legs, and turned his head to the side, not looking at Nail. He wasn’t really worried about the pain – he’d had plenty of pain in his life. It was just the thought of Nail being… inside him. It was the weirdest thing. He wanted it – he wanted to feel it, but… he was terrified. But not terrified enough to say no. Actually as much as he was afraid of the intimacy, that was how much he wanted it as well. Which was… ridiculous. Piccolo always thought he was more logical than that…

He hissed, and his body immediately tensed as he felt a sharp pain in his lower region. Fuck…  
“Do you want me to stop?” Nail’s voice came from above him.   
“N-No!” Piccolo looked up, to see that Nail had his hands on his tensed thighs, which seemed to be battling to keep him out.   
“Are you sure…?” Nail uttered quietly. “I don’t want to hurt you…”  
“No, you’re - - it’s fine!” Piccolo glared at his thighs, as if they had a mind of their own. He didn’t want to make this difficult for Nail – it was just a reflex! It wasn’t what he wanted. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, closing his eyes… He was practically meditating, and it worked. His thighs began to relax, soothed more by the gentle caresses of Nail’s hands…  
“Can I carry on…?” Nail asked cautiously, aware of Piccolo’s body relaxing slightly. This was awkward… He always imagined his first time with Piccolo to go smoothly, but he was starting to feel like a rapist… Piccolo’s body didn’t seem to want him. Nail only felt semi-comfortable with continuing because Piccolo’s insistence that he wanted this was so convincing…  
“Yes!” Piccolo met his eyes, and nodded fiercely. “Just do it – I’ll be okay. I’m sorry…” He looked away, a little too struck with guilt to hold his gaze. “I… I want this. It’s just a reflex – it’s not you.”   
“It’s okay.” Nail smiled. “I know.” He stroked Piccolo’s thighs, and leaned down to kiss his neck. “We can go slow.”   
“Thanks…” Piccolo mumbled, his cheeks burning. He felt so bad… Nail had pleasured him so easily, and now when it was Nail’s turn he was making it difficult… this was horrible…  
“Kiss me.” Nail breathed into his ear. “Please.”

Piccolo smiled a little, and turned his head to meet Nail’s lips. They kissed intensely, their tongues passionately caressing each other, their antennae locked together. Piccolo ran his hands up and down Nail’s back, trying to return the firm massages Nail was giving to his thighs. He felt another sharpness, and he kept his legs as far apart as he could, as he felt Nail push into him a little more. “Are you okay…?” Nail briefly pulled away from Piccolo’s lips to ask, when he felt Piccolo’s claws dig into his back.   
“Yes!” Piccolo hissed. “Stop asking! Just do it!”   
“Alright.” Nail laughed. Piccolo would have felt guilty for snapping, if Nail wasn’t so obviously amused by it.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip and Nail plunged into him further, as far as he could manage. “Oh God.” Nail gasped, grabbing hold of Piccolo’s antennae. “This uh… this is better than using my hand.”   
“I… I wouldn’t know.” Piccolo scrunched his eyes tight, his lips parting slightly as Nail moved in and out of him. It hurt to begin with; each thrust made Piccolo’s lower region feel like it was on fire, or being torn apart from the inside. But eventually, after a few slow, gentle thrusts in and out the pain started to subside. Piccolo’s hands instinctively moved to Nail’s buttocks, pulling him in. it started to feel nice… warm. Like the blowjob, but… inside. It was more intimate; more intense… “Nail.” Piccolo breathed hoarsely, his back twisting to accommodate his lover. It was starting to feel really nice…  
“Am I hurting you?” Nail asked.   
“No.” Piccolo laughed slightly, and looked at him. “It’s good. Uh…” He blushed, becoming embarrassed. He kind of felt strange asking, considering he’d been so resistant at the start… actually, he felt like he didn’t have the right to ask now…  
“Can I go harder?” A wave of relief, and genuine euphoria overcame Piccolo at the question. He wanted to kiss Nail, just for saving him the embarrassment of asking himself.   
“Yes!” Piccolo answered, pulling Nail against him. “Please.”   
“Alright.” Nail grinned, and thrust harder.

The two of them huffed and panted, grunting and moaning as Nail moved inside Piccolo. It felt amazing… Piccolo’s body was so warm and tight; every thrust made Nail feel like he was plunging himself into a warm bath. Piccolo’s walls gripped him so firmly, every nerve was on fire. Hot, white sparks of ecstasy shot up through his body. His skin tingled all over, and even more where Piccolo gripped him. Actually Piccolo’s keenness excited Nail; he kind of lost control. He thrust into Piccolo wildly, his lips locked onto Piccolo’s, his tongue eagerly lapping at the depths of Piccolo’s mouth. Piccolo moaned into the kiss, clawing at Nail’s back as a hot tingling shot up his body. He wanted Nail to go harder, and deeper… All the pain he’d felt had suddenly turned into elation. Physical, and mental… He kissed Nail fiercely, his walls desperately locking around Nail’s organ. He pulled Nail towards him and thrust up against him, forcing himself onto Nail’s length. It felt amazing… Maybe it was just the physical sensation of Nail’s organ inside him, or Nail’s antennae against his, Nail’s lips against his, Nail’s hands all over his body and Nail’s tongue in his mouth… Maybe it was just that, or maybe it was the intimacy of it. There was such a trust between them; a closeness Piccolo never imagined he would ever experience… But he was, with Nail. Oh, god… “Mm…” Nail grunted, pressing his forehead to Piccolo’s. “I… I’m gonna… ah.” He let out a sharp gasp, and Piccolo felt something move inside him. Was that Nail’s come…?

Nail’s movements started to slow, and after a few long steady thrusts he lay down on top of Piccolo, panting. Piccolo relaxed against the bed with his eyes closed, his breathing heavy as his mind wandered to the sensation of Nail spilling inside him. It was so intimate. Nail was so close to him, so warm against him… Piccolo let out a soft moan as he felt the heat of his own climax overcome him, triggered by the thought of what had just happened, and the feeling… 

He wrapped his arms around Nail without being completely aware that he was doing it. He only noticed when Nail smiled, and returned the affection with a soft kiss. “Was that okay…?” Nail spoke against Piccolo’s chest as he lay his head upon it, his claws lightly stroking Piccolo’s side. Enjoying the aftermath of his climax.   
“Yeah…” Piccolo uttered. He looked down at Nail, and smiled slightly. It had been really nice, actually… Piccolo had to admit, he was surprised. He never expected himself to even want sex, let alone do it, and even at the beginning he’d never expecting it to be _that_ good… But it wasn’t just the feeling. Just being close to Nail, and allowing himself to give his body to him… there was something about that that made this whole thing… not how Piccolo had ever expected. Not how he ever could have imagined. But… yeah. It had been good. He didn’t regret a single part. 

He planted a kiss against Nail’s head at the base of his antennae, and squeezed him. He stayed like that for a long moment, before his mind wandered, and he started to wonder what came next. “So…” Piccolo began. “What do we do now…?”  
“Do you want to sleep?” Nail asked.   
“I think we should. It’s late.”   
“Yeah…” Nail smirked slightly. “But… I’m not tired. Are you?” He looked up at Piccolo, his eyes twinkling mischievously.   
“Not really…” Piccolo answered cautiously. What was Nail trying to get at…?  
“You want to try it again?” Nail grinned. “I’ll go on the bottom this time.”

Piccolo paused, and his antennae twitched slightly. He felt ashamed of himself. He knew he should sleep; he knew it would be bad for both of them to do it again… But the thought of doing to Nail what Nail had just done to him – the thought of putting his… inside Nail’s… … If Piccolo’s younger self could see him now, he would kill himself. He shouldn’t let himself be controlled by foolish urges; he shouldn’t surrender to lust or seedy desire… but… he was going to. He wasn’t going to – if Nail hadn’t suggested it Piccolo wouldn’t even have thought of it. But Nail did suggest it… and Piccolo knew he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else until they did it. How the hell had this happened to him…?  
“Okay.” He said, his voice laced with guilty shame. “Uh… lie down.”   
“Alright!” Nail grinned, and keenly got into position.


End file.
